Passing the Torch
by Air Bicyclers Anonymous
Summary: More than anything, Krystal Ketchum wants to escape her father's shadow. And Jacen McScanty wants to escape his airhead twin-sister, Jannie. But Jannie and her boyfriend Jared have plans to stop their journey before it begins!
1. Passing the Torch

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes: This is a episodic story about Ash Ketchum's daughter, Krystal and her adventures with her friend Jacen (son of Jesse and James). Also appearing in here are NEO Team Rocket, led by Giovanni's adopted son, Jared, and Jacen's twin sister, Jannie. We don't own pokémon (or we'd have been rich!) but we do own our created characters such as Victor Von Flugelman - we think you'll enjoy him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
===========================  
Pokémon: PASSING THE TORCH  
===========================  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Episode 1 - "Passing the Torch"  
-------------------------------------------  
Co-Written By: Joanie Rich and Sheila Coe  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 1: Passing the Torch  
  
  
In the distance, over the green meadow, brimming with the morning dew, was the rising spring sun. The rays beamed down onto the quaint two-story house, making the windows flash like diamonds. Its brightness slipped through its windows.   
  
In one room lay a sleepy child. Feeling the light enter her room, she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the deep sleep from them and clumsily sat up. She quickly fell back onto her pillows. Finally deciding that she was awake she pulled herself up with all her strength. She gazed about her room. Then it hit her. Today was the day! The day she had waited for her whole young life.   
She energetically leaped off her bed in such excitement that she didn't notice Buddy, her bulbasaur, sleeping peacefully beside her bed. Luckily for Buddy, Krystal was still not half-asleep and slipped on her rug, crashing to the floor, pulling the bed covers down with her.  
  
Two fluffy pillows landed on Buddy. He woke up and tried to shake them off. Krystal looked to her left and quickly removed them. He greeted her with a yawn and sat on her lap. She gave him a quick hug, and placed him gently on her mattress. Holding the bedpost for support, she stood up and hurried to her closet. She flipped on her TV and then proceeded to rummage through the depths of her closet. She pulled out her purple backpack, full of gear, and heaved it onto her bed as if it were full of bricks. Buddy dodged it and began to inspect it. The morning news blared on the TV.  
  
She turned back to her clothes and pulled out a shirt, pants and threw them on her chair. Then she sped to the dresser and frantically searched it. In a minute she was dressed and sprinted in the bathroom. Buddy snatched the remote with his long vines and watched the TV.   
  
"Plan on a record sunny day in Pallet Town, with no rain in sight until the weekend. Back to you Betty."  
  
Another reporter appeared on the screen, "Thanks Bill. Now for our top story. Police are still baffled as more mysterious Pokémon disappearances are being reported daily in downtown Viridian City..."  
  
Buddy sighed and looked for something more interesting to watch. He soon found the Saturday Morning cartoons.  
  
Krystal came racing out and snatched up her backpack. She stared at her alarm clock. Oh no! She woke up an hour late! Freaking out, she dashed out her door and flew down the stairs faster than a pidegot. Buddy calmly turned off the TV and switched off the lights as he left.  
  
The smell of fresh bacon and eggs hung in the air like a heavy fog. Krystal quickly took a seat by her dad, who was engrossed in the Pallet Post newspaper.  
  
"Morning Daddy!"  
  
Ash adjusted his reading glasses and looked up to see her smiling face, "Honey! I thought I heard you!" he sat down his paper and gave her a big bear hug, "How's my favorite birthday girl? Being 10 is a big event! You know, when I was 10 I-"  
  
"Ash! Don't get carried away dear," came a reprimanding, yet sweet voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, Misty, I was just-"  
  
"Yes, I know you Ash Ketchum," Misty entered carrying a tray of 3 plates piled with steaming food. She turned to her daughter, "Don't let him bore you with his 'stories.'" She quickly returned to the kitchen.  
  
"I love your stories, Daddy!" she whispered.  
  
He chuckled, "Just don't let your mother hear that," he whispered back.  
  
"Too late," Misty called from behind the swinging saloon-like kitchen doors. Ash cringed and Krystal giggled.  
  
Ash turned his head toward the table by the window. On it sat an old, framed photograph. In it, Pikachu was atop his head, laughing with a bright smile. Ash was waving at the camera, and laughing right along with him. He sighed and turned from the picture. Buddy had entered and hopped onto the table, sitting in his booster seat by Krystal. Ash looked at the two and remembered what his journey had been like with his best friend, "Now, take good care of Buddy."  
  
"Don't worry Daddy, I will! He's my best friend! Aren't you Buddy?"  
  
"Bulb-A-SAUR!" Buddy replied, sitting tall in his chair.  
  
Suddenly Misty reappeared with a dish of Pokémon chow for Buddy, and some drinks. As the family dug into breakfast, Krystal's mind was on that of her Pokémon Journey that was to begin today, on her 10th birthday.   
  
Throughout breakfast, much advice was given to her from her knowledgeable parents. She let it all sink in, but at the same time let her mind wander for miles. Soon breakfast ended. She helped her mom clear the table and handed the dishes to Mr. Mime, who proceeded to wash them. She went to the porch and sat quietly on the porch swing, daydreaming.  
  
The swing was swaying back and forth as she pushed it gently with her feet. The Pokémon door flapped open and Buddy scampered out. Seeing Krystal, he lunged onto the swing and settled by her. They watched together as the clouds in the sky drifted silently by.  
  
The front door opened. Ash and Misty stepped out, Ash carrying two small gifts. He sat down next to Krystal and Misty took a seat on the white wicker chair beside them.  
  
"Happy Birthday Krystal," he handed her the first present, "Remember," he added, "These presents aren't only for your birthday, but they will be useful on your journey as well."  
  
"Go ahead, open one!" Misty encouraged her, shoving the small present at her.  
  
Krystal grabbed it and carefully tore it off, revealing a small, metallic red... "CALCULATOR!?!?"  
  
Ash fell off the bench. "NO! I mean, no. It's a Pokedex3000! It used to be mine, but I made some modifications and I want you to have it! His name is Dexter. He has all sorts of Pokémon info. Just point it at a Pokémon and he'll scan it and give you the information you need. He also acts as identification and has a map of all the places I've traveled in my journeys around the world. His database can access any information on gym leaders, Pokémon centers, and the Pokémon League. One more thing, I installed a radio and a digital phone feature on it. Just don't use it too often. I may be a leading Pokémon Professor, but I'm not rich! Okay?"  
  
Krystal was staring intently into the Pokédex. Never before had she seen something so interesting. It had so many interesting buttons in all the colors of the rainbow, and she couldn't wait to try them all!  
  
"But there's one small glitch, I haven't been able to fix. Every time it's used, the voice grows higher in pitch, and eventually it will be unbearable. Just send to me and by then I should have figured out something."  
  
She broke out of the trance she was in and reached for another present. The next one was in the shape of a hat. Her dad must have wrapped it, she thought. Misty stared curiously at the present, and then gave a threatening glance towards Ash.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you didn't..."  
  
Krystal tore open the present and found it to be an original Official Pokémon League Hat! Sure, it was a little worn-in, but it was a collector's item all the same. She placed it on her head and it fit perfectly.  
  
"Cool Dad, Thanks a lot! Look Mom!" she turned to Misty, whose face had turned a shade of crimson.  
  
"I thought I got RID of that STUPID HAT!" She raced over and shook him.  
  
Ash could barely get his words out, "I couldn't... let you... do it!" Misty suddenly stopped and sat back down in her chair, still emotionally damaged.  
  
"It's a family heirloom, dear! Just think about how much it will be worth in the future!"  
  
"Is that all you think about... MONEY!" she sobbed. Her pager interrupted the conversation, beeping loudly and her eyes widened.  
  
"I'M LATE!" she started to run, but then stopped and gave her daughter a quick hug and kiss, "Take care sweety! Mommy has to go to the Pokémon center. Be careful and don't talk to strangers!" She sprinted to her small blue car, started it up, backed out. The car peeled away down the road, creating a cloud of dust.  
  
They waved away the dust, "Well, Krystal," Ash choked back a sob, "You'd better go before it gets too dark out!" he gave her one more hug.  
  
"Daddy, it's not even lunchtime yet!"  
  
"Oh," he sniffled and looked around, "I guess you're right!" he cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Daddy! I'll make you proud!" she slipped on her purple backpack, and called Buddy. They started down the beaten path beside her house, heading towards the edge of Pallet Town. She waved and he waved back and returned to the empty house. He could only imagine what adventures awaited her and all the friends she would meet. He ran upstairs and out onto the deck, watching through his tears as his only little girl disappeared over the horizon.  
  
  
---------  
A/N: If you recognize this, yes, this is the one that was on my Falconess account. We've edited this episode and have posted it here on our joint account, so that Shmeilia gets to share the credit too. - Joanie /^  
--------- 


	2. Jacen's Family Problems

Chapter 2: Jacen's Family Problems  
  
  
  
"Not again!" Jannie squealed as she thrust the bottle of face cleaner at the floor. She stared into the mirror, "I can't believe I have another one! I just got rid of the last one!" In vain, she tried to pop the large zit on her cheek. Maybe she could cover it in eyeliner and call it a beauty mark? No, she had tried that before.  
  
"JACCCCCCEEEEEEENNNNN! Get in here! I need someone to yell at!" she whined, playing with her long, purple hair. She twisted a handful of strands around her pinky finger. She hoped she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Her brother was such a dork. It was a wonder she bothered keeping him around at all.  
  
Jacen scrambled down the hallway. He almost tripped into the bathroom. He caught himself on the door frame, barely able to catch his breath, "What is it, Jannie?"  
  
Her eyebrows arched sharply and she began to chatter like an angry Rattata,"This face cleaner you bought me is USELESS! Just look! Just look at my perfect face, RUINED!!!" she sobbed and bent her head over the sink. She began to sniffle and wail.  
  
Oh great, now she was going to throw a fit! He attempted to gently console her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright! It's not that bad, Jannie. In fact, I think those are-"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!" she roared loudly, knocking Jacen out of the bathroom, "Now go get me some different stuff. And this time... GET SOMETHING THAT WORKS, NITWIT!"  
  
"But I just went out this morn-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" she interrupted him, yelling in his face. She took a breath and straightened up, "Now, Jacen, don't you want me to look my best?" she asked semi-sweetly, batting her heavily mascared eyelashes.  
  
"Yes, but I-I-"  
  
"Ooooh! You make me so mad! If you don't do what I ask, then I tell Mommy!" she pointed her finger at him menacingly.  
  
His skin paled. That's all he needed, Jannie tattling on him again... again, "Alright...you win. I'll be right back," He sighed and ran his fingers vigorously through his flame-colored, hair as he headed down the hallway. He could her Jannie giggling to herself in the bathroom.   
  
He wasn't sure what to do. It certainly wasn't the first time, his twin sister had bossed him about like her own personal slave. And it also wasn't the first time she had threatened to tell on him. He knew if she did, his parents would side with her so-sweet-it's-sick attitude. Sure, they loved him, but he couldn't stand another minute in that house!   
  
His mind drew up a plan. Why not run away? After all, he has his own Pokémon license, and he's a hard worker! He could find a job somewhere and make some money to travel. Anything to get away from Jannie and her sibling slavery.   
  
Still, he would miss his parents and having his room, and what would he do once he got out? He wasn't really interested in going anyplace, or becoming a 'Pokémon Master'.   
  
No, this plan would be too risky. He would just see if he could last out the tormenting and teasing a little longer. Perhaps next time. Some time in the future maybe. He sighed, he hated the thought of an ancient, but still angry Jannie beating him with a cane. How much longer could it go on?   
  
With this in mind, he glumly walked down the stairs and entered in the back of his family's restaurant, "THE ROCKET RESTAURANT- Blast in for a BITE today!" He passed through the kitchen and said hello to all the usual cooks and waiters, smelling all the delicious delights that he passed by. They smiled, wished him a good morning, and quickly went back to work. He finally came to a small back room with a gold plate that read:  
  
James & Jessie McScanty  
The Managers (and Owners!)  
  
He knocked three times. No answer. He knew that they were in there, though. He opened the door. His parents were posed on the top of their desk, singing their lungs out:  
  
"...Surrender now or prepare to Fight!-" The music blasted Jacen's ears, and when they saw him enter, they fell off and James quickly turned the music off.  
  
"Jacen, dear... JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" his mother roared.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that... Well, you see... Jannie needs some more face cleaner... and I was wondering..."  
  
"Sure son, we're loaded with money!" James dug in his coat pocket for some spare cash. Jessie smacked him on the head.  
  
"Now son, we're not made of money,"  
  
"So what are we made of?" James chimed in.  
  
"BE QUIET!!-Honey," she gave James a pat on the head. She then turned back to Jacen, "But, since it's for a good cause, here's 10 dollars. And bring me back the CHANGE this time!" she said reaching into James' pocket and pulling out a crisp 10 dollar bill.  
  
He took it and stuffed it in his pocket, "Thanks, Mom, Dad."  
  
"Take care dear, and bring the change back soon!" she called as he left. James turned the music back on as he shut the door. After all, what would the staff think if they saw their managers doing such stunts? Luckily for them, he thought, that room is soundproof. He exited through the front door this time and started down the road towards the convenience store. 


End file.
